In X-ray imaging, patient positioning is a necessity, for example, for minimum dose requirements. A region of interest of a patient, for example a certain organ or a certain region of an extremity, such as a foot or a hand, is placed and thus positioned by a technician. The region of interest is arranged such that the X-radiation will cover a region of interest as much as possible on the one hand, and while avoiding to expose the patient to unnecessary radiation on the other hand, i.e. radiation which radiates through regions that do not belong to the region of interest. Therefore, a light projection, for example, indicates the central point of the X-ray radiation, wherein a projection device is mounted to the X-ray source to visualize the surface area of the object, for example the patient, that will be radiated or hit by X-ray radiation. Besides the central point, also collimation is projected such that the area, which will be radiated, is visible to the technician. The technician then positions the patient according to the particular needs. WO 2006/038165 A1 describes the planning of imaging parameters in an X-ray system, wherein an optical image of the patient positioned in front of the detector is generated and displayed overlaid with imaging parameters. The patient can then be repositioned according to the displayed overlay. However, it has been shown that patient positioning can be challenging for technicians and requires time, and also staff members, which have to move between the location of the X-ray imaging system, and the location where the control interface for the X-ray imaging system is located, usually a separate room having only visual contact to the patient.